1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical type audio jack connector, especially to an audio jack connector which could provide for different mating plugs to achieve needed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio connectors having sound effect are universally used in audio-visual products, their main function is to provide signal transmission among electronic systems, the basic structures thereof have been disclosed in earlier patents.
In recent years, with continuous innovation of technologies, various portable electronic products are presented to the public frequently, the application of audio connectors in these products also become very important. Now with the constant development of optical fiber communication technology, the requirements to optical fiber connectors are increasing unceasingly, the common optical fiber connectors are also mainly used in audio and visual interfaces, now they are widely used in every industries for the optical fiber transmission has advantageous of the high-speed transmission, low attenuation and less signal cross talk. The audio connector used at the present time is a horizontal type single jack connector which could only mate with a single plug and could not achieve multiple function combination, if the audio jack and the optical fiber jack are stacked directly, it would increase the volume of the corresponding electronic product, which is adverse to the developing tendency requirement of light weight and small size of the electronic product. On account of the above adverse factors, it is necessary to improve the conventional audio jack connector.